Till death do us part
by Versano
Summary: For every soldier that comes home, another does not. oneshot, shortstory


Disclaimer: No i do not own anything thats Remotely FF8, thats all SquareEnix

The flowers swayed peacefully in the field, the Wind slowly swept down, making a little rustling sound, birds flew high in the sky, which the sun shone down from behind the snow white skies.

Two figures ran down the small hillside of this peaceful painting, the young woman laughed and turned around, only to be "assaulted" by the eager and carefree man as they both tumbled down and enjoyed each others company in the tall grass.

She looked at him "beautiful isn't it?" she asked as she turned her head and looked the young man in the eyes.

"What is?" he said looking rather amused but with a confused expression "You or this?" She smiled as she cuddled herself closer to him feeling his arm embrace her and hold her close.

She turned her head and joyfully rolled her eyes "You know what I mean" she said playfully slapping his arm giggling as she did, earning a growl he bit her neck gently.

"Stop that!" She giggled managing to get herself wriggled out of his grip and turned to look at him, sticking her tongue out at him. "Meanie!" She crawled closer to him on all four, swaying her hips a little too exaggerated, sitting down on his lap.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking as he did.

"Hmmm..." she made a poor attempt trying to look thoughtful "kiss me?" She said before she kissed him softly, pushing him down on the grass. Of course he liked that idea and pulled her down with him, letting her long brown hair cover most of his face, lost in her sweet taste and heavenly touch.

She did not remember how long they had been on the flower field, one maybe two hours? It did not matter either, all she cared about was that he was there, they had been together like an eternity it felt, and he was like a part of her. Sighing contently she turned her head around to face his sleeping figure, running a hand softly through his hair, she ruffled it trying to wake him up, but earning nothing more than a groan from him, she giggled as she tried even harder to wake him up, tickling him. He finally opened his eyes in and a weird spasm trying to pin her arms.

Pulling away quickly she just laughed at the ridiculous movement "Morning sleepy head" she laughed as he just smiled and stretched.

The sun was setting, behind the mountains leaving the sky scorching red, Leaving the field in a red blanket seemingly swept over it "Well we should get going" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She sighed and turned to watch the landscape again. "I wish that we didn't have to go home" She looked at him "Promise we will go here again," he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. "I promise" he pressed her close to himself feeling her petite and warm body against his. He took her under his arm as they slowly left for their home.

Two Months later

Autumn had just begun, leaves falling from the trees, covering most of the road in the brownish color. She walked down the road tears falling free from her eyes; she clutched her hand around the crumbled letter as she steamed with anger.

She slammed the door open startling him from his sleep, he looked confused at her tear stricken face "What's wrong?" he asked as he went closer to embrace her, but as soon as he was close to her, she swung her arms at him. "How could you!" She yelled as she slashed her arms after him, letting more tears stream down her face.

"Do what!" he asked as he looked dumbfounded at her, trying to calm her down.

"This" She held up the crumbled envelope, looking like he had seen a ghost he looked down ashamed "Why did you do it?" she screamed at him "You promised me you would stay!" her eyes red from the crying.

"But...I...I..." He looked down

"But what! If getting into the Garden wasn't enough!" She lashed out her nails at him, missing only by inches.

"I did it for us!" He snapped "Of all the people I thought YOU would understand!" He screamed in anger at her "I thought that you of all people would be supportive!"

Breaking down she fell hopelessly to the floor, burying her face in her hands, crying her heart out. "J..." He stammered out before she stopped him "Just go!" She yelled at him, anger and sorrow boiling in her.

He sighed as he went up the stairs. Moments later he walked down again carrying his large dark-green bag he didn't say anything, but look at her sighing as he walked against the door, looking at her crying figure one last time before he opened it and slammed it shut behind him.

She looked up as he slammed the door, going over to the window; she sniffed out the last ounce of tears.

School had started again, the wind was almost crying, helpless she strode up the rode, as her eyes where fixated on the ground ahead of her. She knew he was going away this day, his ship was leaving at noon, she pondered if she really wanted to wave him goodbye, although they had kept contact for almost a year now, she was still as saddened about his departure, as she was almost a year ago. she finally arrived at the school, her shoulder slumped by her sides, and her eyes almost screaming of loss and sorrow, her friends she would have so joyfully talked to, now seemed like faint whispers, as she tried to imagine herself in his arms again.

The tears had slowly built up a pressure on her, wanting to get out, but she tried valiantly to ignore the want, little did she know that her friends had actually stopped talking and was looking dumbfounded at her. She looked up at them, finally giving in, breaking down, sobbing and crying. Her friends tried as best they could to comfort her, but nothing seemed to make her happier, nothing else than him...

He looked over the pier. "Of course she wouldn't come," he sighed to himself as the ship slowly drifted out on the open sea, his eyes fixed on the pier, still hoping to himself that she would stand there. He kept his gaze fixated, untill it was no more than a small dot in the Horizon, looking down...

She ran with all her might down the street, panting, her hair all ruffled and her makeup very hastily applied to her face, she raced down the road, seeing there was many who had just exited the pier, slowing down she felt her heart drop, "Did I miss it?" she quietly asked herself as she went to the nearest person, "Excuse me sir?" she asked as she, hastily straightened out her cloths. "Umm when is the ship departure for the soldiers?" She looked at the old man hopefully, "Imp sorry my dear, you just missed it," he said with a comforting smile.

Her world shattered, looking down, she just nodded, walking away slowly not wanting

any kind of company. The old man looked at her, and mumbled something incoherent in her ears, but gave her a sympathetic smile, as he turned around and began to walk away.

She went with weary steps down the dock, the sun was setting, making the sea look ablaze, sitting down looking into the water, her face hidden because of her locks of hair, which had fallen down, silently mourning that she did not come to wish him goodbye. Suddenly she felt and Erie feeling, a feeling of loss, like she knew she was never going to see him again, she shuddered as the thought swept over her mind, but dismissed it as fast as it had come, when she tried to stay strong, and wait for his return.

12 months later

She stood eagerly on the pier, looking into the distance, he had promised he would come back, but when the ship came, he wasn't on. She waited and waited. And nothing, she waited till dusk came and still he did not show up. She had gotten a letter saying he was coming home, that he was finished. She pulled out the letter from her bag and looked at it again, maybe she had missed something, but the more times she looked through the letter, the more times her hope dwindled, because it was the right date, and the right year... She finally let go of the letter looking into the water as the same feeling of loss and hopelessness shot through her.

He looked around, the trenches where dug in tight, bullets whizzed around him, friends falling limbless to the ground. Panic slowly welled inside him, but his training kept him from boiling over completely. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed his uniform, yanking him up on his feet, "what are you doing son!" The older SeeD yelled "here" he said as he placed as he placed a staff in in his arms. The SeeD made a Follow-me movement as he begun to run down the battered and at some places ruined trench.

The home was empty she longed for him to fill it up again, walking into the living room she sat down on the couch, running her hand through her hair, everywhere she went she would experience a memory with him. She sighed shaking her head as she did. She needed to get away, just somewhere...anywhere, she didn't care...

3 months later

The feeling had hit her like a train with full speed, a nagging feeling inside herself. Something had happened; she sat up in the bed, feeling sweat tinkle down her forehead. It was still dark only replaced by the occasional lights of cars going by. She brought her hand up to her forehead, rubbing her temple trying to lighten the never-ending shots of pain, shooting from her stomach to her head. Rain crept up on her, what had been like small droplets of water soon became a barrage of water, hitting against the window. She looked out worried, she had not gotten any letter from him for almost two weeks, it scared her, curling up into a small ball on the bed, while she quietly wept as the nagging feeling at last became too much for her, it was like something had just fallen from her heart, something dear to her. She already knew what had happened, she tried to dismiss it, but deep down she knew...


End file.
